


Part 6

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun project, so no beta. Enjoy! :)

“Booze, booze, and more booze!”

Anna began flinging bottles of fancy goods here and there. Sam and Cas had to run around, grabbing the bottles before they fell and broke. Anna looked at the two.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have thrown the booze like flowers,” said Anna, wincing a bit.

“Yeah, I think you could have discerned that before you started this whole process,” said Cas, giving his older sister a disappointed look.

“THE DISAPPOINTMENT! IT BURNS!” said Anna, cringing and flailing.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you didn’t think this through,” said Cas. Out of the family Sam has met from Cas’ side, Anna tended to be the nicest. Keep in mind that the only others Sam had met were Gabriel, Balthazar, and Rafael.

“Come on, don’t be like that, Cassie,” said Anna, pouting, “Why don’t you and the moose put away my gifts to your humble abode and we trash the place. I call we play a drinking game with the TV adaption of _Supernatural_. Drink every time we see eye sex. I think I got one of my people to hack into your DVR and tape the latest episode. Spoiler alert—it’s a Destiel episode so we’re gonna be wasted in the _first five seconds_ ,” said Anna, giddily.

“If we’re putting away the alcohol you brought for Cas and Dean as gifts, then what will we be drinking?” asked Sam, confused. All she did was grin deviously at him.

“Oh, moosey,” said Anna, taking a giant bottle of vodka out of her purse, “You don’t think I keep my own stash with me at all times? I’m disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be some smarty pants lawyer.”

“But I _am_ some smarty pants lawyer,” said Sam a bit childishly. She gave him a look that didn’t help.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, gigantoid,” said Anna, strutting into the living room. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes as he helped Cas put the gift booze away.

“Does she always act like that?” asked Sam. Cas let out a wry laugh.

“Do fish breathe water? She always walks as if she’s on a runway. She gets a lot of weird looks from it, usually. Honestly, I don’t know why she doesn’t stop. I think Tyra would give her a five, maybe a six if she’s lucky. I’ve kind of concluded that that’s just how she walks and that it’s a regrettable issue she cannot fix,” said Cas.

“Uh, wait—seriously?” asked Sam, glancing back at the Anna flailing her arms eccentrically as she walked to the couch and sat down.

“More like an understatement. Try living with her for most of your life. I swear, she could be the prime minister of the Ministry of Silly Walks,” said Cas. Sam shook his head.

“Wait, no, that’s not why I’m asking—why is everyone in your family so…”

“Full of themselves?” said Cas, filling in the blanks. Sam awkwardly nodded. Cas sighed.

“Well, a lot of people in my family are self-righteous asses who all think their the coolest kids in fifth grade, but not all of them are. Anna stood up for me and got punished for it. Balthazar, who was already basically out of the family, took me in. My sister Hael’s a sweet kid. Muriel’s kind too. Gabriel has his moments sometimes as well. It’s just…the family dynamic in general screws us up, I think. All the adults think family business, family business, family business, and never thought, feelings, children, hopes and dreams. But let’s not drown ourselves because of the horrors of my mafia-like family. Let’s drown ourselves because we’re watching a show that’s demographic is surprisingly mostly girls and has a gay relationship that’s all eye sex and sexual tension,” said Cas, his eyebrows moving up and down.

Sam laughed, nodding as they walked into the living room. Sometimes, even with the crap life Sam had as a child, he was glad that he had Dean as an older brother. Even if Anna did stand up for Cas, Sam had heard bits and pieces of the whole situation from Dean at one time or another. Sam knew that she wasn’t exactly a knight in shining armor for Cas and neither were his brothers nor his cousins. Nobody took enough of a stand to protect him, not enough people stood up to defend him. Sam realized after a long while that Cas was too forgiving to some people for his own good, and those people, a bit too guilt ridden about the matter to be decent family for the most part.

Anna grinned at Sam and Cas as they walked into the living room.

“Boys! You two ready for some hot eye sex and sexual tension with no kiss in site action?” asked Anna, ecstatic. Sam sighed, conceding to the sister-in-law as he sat down next to her on the couch. Cas stopped as they heard noises coming from upstairs. Dean walked down, clad in a plain white tee, heart boxers, comfy socks and slippers, and the softest robe Sam had ever touched in his life. He yawned as he glanced dazedly into the living room and rubbed his eyes. Cas relaxed, walking to Dean and casually touching him.

“Hey, Dean, you feeling better? Sleep well?” asked Cas. Dean lazily smiled.

“I always sleep better when I know I’m near you, Cas. Is…Is that Anna over there? What’s she doing in the house?” asked Dean, “I thought she wasn’t coming for another month.”

“Decided to surprise attack Cas,” said Anna.

“No fair,” grumbled Dean sleepily, “That’s what I did today. Stop copying me.”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“Pah-lease, like I’d be copying you anytime soon, Losechester. Now, are you going to join us or what? We’re playing a drinking game with one of my favorite shows and I want to see what happens when a moose gets wasted!” said Anna, laughing. Dean rubbed his forehead. Cas proceeded to give him a small shoulder massage.

“You seem pretty out of it still, Dean. Maybe you should just go back to sleep?” suggested Cas. Dean nodded again, turning around and kissing Cas sleepily on the lips.

“Okay, honeybee, I’m going back to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

Sam could hear Anna giving the two catcalls. Dean lethargically gave her the finger as he half-sleepwalked upstairs.

“I gotta say, even when he’s tired, that Dean Winchester’s got spunk,” said Anna, snickering.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the half of it. You don’t even know,” said Cas suggestively as he sat down. Both Sam and Anna cringed.

“Okay, don’t need to have that image. Jeez, you’re my brother, don’t mess with me like that,” said Anna, shivering.

“I know! They do that to me _all the time_ ,” complained Sam. Anna gave him a look.

“Well, _duh_ , they do that to you, you’re some gigantor moosezila. They need something in order to defend Tokyo from you and your cut and copy remix of _Gojira_ ,” said Anna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have feelings too, you know,” countered Sam. Anna snorted.

“Yeah, that’s what the monster in _Frankenstein_ said before everybody rejected him because he was ugly and he decided to force the maker who left him _immediately_ after making him to make him a bride. I mean, for real, why did that idiot Victor make an ugly dude and suddenly think right after bringing the creature came to life that it was a bad idea to do that? Why didn’t he get the body parts from the model cemetery? If he got freaking pretty body parts to begin with, then none of the deaths in that book would have ever happened! Victor would have been praised for gripping a hottie hot hottie tight and raising the poor sucker from perdition and everybody would have wanted to make out with the pseudo-zombie. It would have been just dandy and maybe there would have been less flowery language,” grumbled Anna.

“We don’t need to get into a debate about how you feel about _Frankenstein_ , Anna,” said Cas, rolling his eyes.

“But it’s true!” groaned Anna.

“But this is like the bajillionth time I’ve heard you talk about this,” groaned Cas back.

“Stop fighting, you’re making me feel awkward,” said Sam, squirming and flailing a bit.

“Shut up, moose,” they both said at the same time. They smiled at each other. Sam didn’t like that.

“What?” said Sam. They just kept staring.

“TOO. MUCH. STARING,” said Sam, squirming even more as Sam—a grown tall-foot-ginormous man—hid under the couch. The two siblings began to laugh.

“You always were a cruel one, Cassie,” said Anna as if she was giving out the best complement in the world. Cas just kept grinning at her as he took a swig of the vodka.

“I learned it from the best,” said Cas. Anna scoffed.

“Oh, please, Gabriel’s not the best,” said Anna, “Good, but not the _best_.”

“I didn’t say I learned it because I got taught it. I’ve been watching you since I was a kid. You’re the worst of the worst, if ever a bad bunch could be scrunched into a tiny-tall woman,” said Cas. Anna took the bottle from Cas and took a swig herself.

“You’re too kind, Cassie. I only try my best,” said Anna.

*****

Sam walked down the hall, yawning as he saw Cas walk out of his room. He was pouting.

“Hey, Cas,” said Sam, waving at him. Cas gave him a little wave as well.

“Dean woke up before me. He never does that,” grumbled Cas like a tired puppy. It was sort of adorable. Okay, more than sort of, but it was weird to associate the levels of cute Cas could give off with the age of the guy. He was older than Dean, for Pete’s sake, he really needed to act his own freaking age.

They both walked downstairs to the smell of baked goods.

“Dean?” called Cas. Dean was in the kitchen, apron on, keeping an eye on several cooling pies.

“Hey there, honeybee. I woke up early because of my jetlag and decided to make pies for breakfast. Made your favorite,” said Dean, pointing at the apple pie. Sam glanced down at Cas. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you, Dean,” said Cas, sitting down at the counter. Dean was all smiles as well.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it,” said Dean, “Handmade from scratch with my mom’s old recipe too.”

The subject hurt Sam a bit, though he hid it well. He never did know his mom. She had died in a house fire when he was a baby. Dean, a four year old, had carried him out of that house.

“She must have been a great cook. Every time you make one of those pies of hers, I can just taste the awesome in them,” said Cas, taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it. Dean squeezed back, smiling with a twinge of sadness.

“Yeah,” said Dean, “She was pretty awesome.”

From what Sam knew, Dean was really close to their mom before she died, or at least, as close as a four year old could be. A lot of people said that Dean was really a lot like her, and sometimes Sam wished he could have at least met her once in order to know whether or not what people said was true.

“Come on, are we just going to sit around, feeling sorry about an wonderful person, or are we gonna honor her awe-inspiring cooking skills by eating my damn pies?” asked Dean.

“Ooh, pies! I like the eating option more,” said Anna, walking into the kitchen.

“Grab a slice, Anna,” said Dean.

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Anna. Before cutting into a pie, she turned to Sam.

“Moose, what pie do you want?” asked Anna. Sam blinked for a moment.

“Wait, no, you’re a guest, I can—”

“Sam, I’m older than you. I’m basically your big sister. Now, let me cut you a slice of pie,” said Anna. Sam smiled. Because this was family to him, even if it was weird and a bit unconventional. And Sam wouldn’t ask for another.


End file.
